10 Ways To Show Someone You Love Them
by TheHufflepuffHuntress
Summary: James Potter wants to show Lily Evans he loves her in any and every way possible. Jily oneshot. Warning: Your teeth may rot 'cause fluff (:


**HELLO CITIZENS OF THE WORLDWIDE NET It's TheHufflepuffHuntress here with another fluffy oneshot to rot your teeth on! I had to write something for a Sex and Relationships class, and I figured, hey, why not write it as barely disguised fanfiction =D So anyway, I hope you enjoy, and if you celebrate it, Happy Easter! All canon belongs to our Queen, JKR.**

* * *

**10 Ways To Show Someone You Love Them**

So there's this girl that I really, really like, in fact, I'm pretty sure I love her. I don't know if she loves me, but I'm going to show my feeling for her in any and every way, and maybe, just maybe, she'll love me back.

Now, I like lists, and being organised (even if, outwardly, I don't seem like that type), so from here onwards I, James Potter, present: 10 Ways To Show Lily I Love Her.

**1) Take her on a date.**

"_Hey Lils!" I greeted._

"_Hi James! Any reason for this visit? The library's not usually your place," Lily commented._

"_So I need a reason to visit my girlfriend now, eh?" I asked, grinning._

"_No, it's just unusual to see you anywhere but the pitch nowadays," she smiled._

_I nervously twirled the flowers behind my back._

"_So Lils, I was wondering…" I started._

"_What?" Lily asked cautiously. Last time I said 'I was wondering', she ended up hanging upside down by her ankles in a classroom stuck until the caretaker came and freed her an hour later. Hehe. Oops._

_Suddenly, I pulled the flowers out from behind my back, the beautiful roses she liked in the village last time we went shopping._

"_Lily Evans, will you be my date to the village this weekend? There's a Weird Sisters concert, and I have tickets for two and a reservation for two at a restaurant afterwards, and if you don't go, I'll have to take Pete on a clearly romantic trip. So please? Come with me?" I asked, rambling._

"_Of course I will James, I'd love to! And these flowers are lovely!" she replied happily._

**2) Look after her when she needs help.**

"_C'mon Lils, you've been studying up here for hours, you need to get some food and rest, even Remus has taken a break," I urged, looking at my sleep-deprived, panicking girlfriend._

"_James, these are some of the most important exams we'll take, I need to get perfect marks!" she mumbled, still engrossed in her books._

"_Lily, I've barely seen you these past couple of days, you need rest! And I doubt that you've eaten at all today, have you?" I questioned._

"_I'm fine Ja-" Lily started, but she was cut off by her growling stomach. _

"_Your stomach's done the talking for you Lils, now let's sneak off to the kitchens and grab a midnight feast."_

"_Fine, but if I fail all my exams, then I'm blaming it on you!" Lily warned._

_I laughed before dragging my crazy girl through the halls of our school._

**3) Buy her nice things.**

"_Happy Birthday Lily!" I yelled, handing her wrapped present._

"_What's this for James, my birthday is not for another three months?" Lily asked, taking the box from me._

"_Er…Merry Christmas?" I tried_

"_That one's not for another two months. Another guess?" she laughed._

"_How about…Happy Friday?" I asked._

_Lily thought about it for a second. "Okay, I'll go with that, a Happy Friday present this shall be!"_

_I really hoped that she would like her 'Happy Friday' present._

"_James, this is beautiful!" Lily then gasped, holding up the necklace with the emerald pendant that perfectly matched her eyes._

"_A beautiful necklace for a beautiful girl, it's only fitting!" I grinned._

"_Thank you! It amazing!" Lily cried, hugging me._

**4) Always compliment her.**

_I walked up to my beautiful girlfriend, who looked stunning in her deep green dress. We were at a sort of leavers' ball. One might call it a prom, a dance, but really, it was just one opportunity for the girls to dress up and the guys to have to be gentlemen. What a bore. That said, it wasn't so much of a bore when I saw how gorgeous my girl looked._

"_Lily, can I just say, you look amazing! Absolutely stunning!" I gushed._

"_Aw, it's just because I have some makeup and a nice dress on, I never usually look okay," Lily blushed._

"_Lily, you _always_ look amazing to me. You are the most beautiful, clever, wonderful, amazing, nice, and did I mention beautiful person in the world," I reassured her._

_Lily just stuttered and looked speechless for a second._

_Her friend Alice leaned over to us and said, "Lily says thank you, and says you look very good today too. She is just not used to receiving compliments. Now goodbye, I do believe that my boyfriend is trying to escape this stupid dance. Frank! Frank, take me with you!"_

**5) Always be there for her.**

_I walked over to the crying girl._

"_Lily? What's the matter?" I asked._

_She sniffed. "My sister. I knew that she didn't always like me that much, but she's getting married. I didn't even know she had a boyfriend, let alone that she was getting married! She's freezing me out, and the only reason she told me about the wedding was because she was telling me not to expect her at home the first few weeks of summer. I'm not even invited to the wedding! Sisters aren't supposed to do this to each other! I wouldn't do this to her! And she was downright rude in the letter she sent. She called me a freak for, and I quote, "going to that 'special school' for 'special people'". It's not my fault I got into this school and she didn't, I'm just different from her!"_

_Lily burst into fresh tears, and I was filled with rage. Why, that little-_

"_James, don't do anything stupid! I can see it on your face. So please, don't do anything stupid! My sister's in another country. Stay here with me!" Lily pleaded._

_I sighed, before sitting down and wrapping my arms around the little redhead._

**6) Apologise to her when you should, never not say sorry.**

_I gulped as Lily stood in front of me, furious and with blue hair._

"_The-the dye wasn't meant for you Lils, i-it was an accident, I swear!" I stammered._

"_James Charlus Potter, what on Earth have you done! My hair is blue! BLUE! You utter IDIOT!" Lily yelled._

"_It was only a harmless prank, and it wasn't meant for you, it was for Avery! Don't worry, it'll wash out after a few washes. You know I'd never do this to you on purpose, right?" I justified._

"_James!" Lily warned, glaring at me._

_I sighed. I hated saying sorry._

"_Look Lils, I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to get your hair dyed blue, and next time I pull stupid pranks, I'll warn you, okay? I'm sorry," I apologised._

_Lily squinted at me, before relaxing._

"_Okay. I forgive you, but if you'll excuse me, I'm going to regain my red hair. Bye!" Lily said._

**7) Be a gentleman, be polite and be nice to her (ladies seem to love this).**

"_Good morrow fair Lady Lillian!" I grinned._

"_Good morrow Sir James!" Lily smiled, playing along._

"_What does the Lady require for her breakfast? Please let the humble Sir James get the Lady anything she desires!" I said, bowing to Lily._

_She giggled, before replying, "Well, if Sir James insists, then I require some bacon, toast and egg, if Sir James would not mind!"_

"_Why certainly, Lady, and some tea?" I asked._

"_Why yes please, kind Sir!" Lily laughed._

_Lily's friend, Marlene, came and sat down next to her and said, "You two are so weird. But any chance I could have a breakfast-to-order?"_

"_Only if the Lady Lillian deems it necessary for me to do," I stated, looking at Lily._

_She nodded her head, and by the time I'd gotten both her and Marlene breakfast, all Lily and my friends were sat down, and requesting breakfasts. By the time I had gotten _all_ my friends' breakfasts, Lily had almost finished hers. I sat down next to her and started eating, and she laid her head on my shoulder._

"_Thank you James, the breakfast was much appreciated," she said. _

**8) Stand up for her.**

"_Now you listen here, you crazy, bookworm, weirdo-" started the boy who had my beautiful girlfriend cornered._

"_Would you care to finish that sentence, Mulciber?" I asked, filled with icy rage. How dare he try and intimidate Lily!_

"_Trying to stick up for your pathetic girlfriend, Potter?" Mulciber sneered, "You'll get what's coming to you, you traitor, and as for your stupid, ugly, m-" _

_He was cut off by being forcibly pushed to the wall behind him._

_I looked to Lily, whose green eyes were wide with fear. "Lily, run, go find Marlene, or Alice, okay?" I told her._

_She nodded silently, and left. I turned to Mulciber._

"_Listen, you foul snake, if I EVER see you trying to hurt Lily EVER again, I swear that I'll personally make sure that you-" Before I could finish my threat, I was the one who was cut off by the sound of approaching footsteps, and the crisp _tip tap tip tap_ was easily recognisable as belonging to a certain tight-lipped, sarky, Scottish teacher._

"_You got lucky, Mulciber, but remember my warning," I growled at the boy, before releasing him, and disappearing round the corner to find Lily. I found her in the Common Room._

"_Hey Lils, you okay?" I asked._

"_I'm fine, just a little shaken," she answered. "Thank you James."_

"_For what?" I asked, confused._

"_For being my knight in shining armour." _

**9) Take her somewhere beautiful.**

"_Trust me, you'll love it," I promised, leading Lily carefully towards the glade._

"_Where are we going? Tell me, tell me!" squealed Lily, impatient to see where we would end up when I took her blindfold off._

"_Oh, you'll see when we get there. We'll be there in a few minutes. Careful, there's a tree root here!" I said to Lily._

"_James, are we in the forest? The _forbidden_ one!" she asked, voice rising._

"_Oh chill, Miss Rule-Stickler, we can't get in trouble for this, we've practically finished school. Oh, watch out, a low hanging branch coming up. And we've done our finals!" I justified._

"_Okay then," Lily laughed._

_After another minute of silent walking, we reached the glade._

"_Right Lils, you can de-blindfold now!" I commanded cheerfully._

"_James, that is _not_ a word!" she complained, but she still 'de-blindfolded'._

_I watched her look around curiously, probably wondering why I'd taken her to an empty forest glade in the dark of night. I looked at my watch. Two minutes._

"_Come on," I said, tugging Lily over to a picnic blanket and a picnic basket._

_When we sat down, Lily asked, "James, why are we having a picnic at midnight in an empty glade a miles' walk out of school grounds?"_

_I looked at my watch. Thirty seconds._

"_Just wait," I told her._

_After thirty seconds, they started to appear, the bioluminescent spores that floated only in this special glade. For a reason I didn't know, they only seemed to appear for an hour at around midnight. _

_I turned to Lily as I cracked open the stash of food that I had…ahem…borrowed from the kitchens._

"_James, the lights, they're…beautiful!" Lily gasped._

But now, finally, I have the last on my list. It's the simplest way to express love, it doesn't beat around the bush, and it works the best out of all the things I've tried. To show Lily I love her, in the easiest way, I give you, Number 10…

**10) Tell her you love her.**

_We were lazing about by the lake near my house. The three boys who usually accompanied us were nowhere to be seen. We were lying in the shade of a big oak tree, enjoying the summer heat haze. I was absentmindedly playing with Lily's captivating red hair. In the bright sunlight it looked like shimmering fire._

"_Lily?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I love you,"_

_Lily sat up and looked at me._

"_You do?"_

"_Of course I do! I've practically been in love with you since I was a third year!"_

"_Oh James! I love you too!"_


End file.
